A large percentage of medical conditions require urgent or emergency care. While patients in need of urgent or emergency care may need immediate assistance, it is important to still allow such patients to make informed decisions in selecting their medical care provider, e.g., hospital, emergency room, urgent care facility, physician, etc. Yet, a great deal of information to enable such decision-making is not available, or at least not readily available, to potential patients. While increasing numbers of patients are also opting for convenient care facilities or clinics for treatment of medical conditions requiring non-emergency or non-urgent care, information to enable potential patients to make informed decisions in selecting a particular convenient care facility has also been limited or, at least, not readily available. Such problems are exacerbated in that potential patients often select such facilities, whether emergency/urgent or convenient care, in rushed situations and/or while en route to a facility of a particular type, e.g., emergency room.
Although specific problems have been addressed in this Background, this disclosure is not intended in any way to be limited to solving those specific problems.